


kitty league

by telefrosted (toyhouses)



Series: were-exo au [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyhouses/pseuds/telefrosted
Summary: xiukai drabble in which minseok is a british shorthair and jongin is a jaguar.





	kitty league

**Author's Note:**

> i miss minseok.  
> i'm also starved for xiukai.  
> xiukai at xiuweet time made me soft.

growing up, they weren't all that different.  in fact, there was a time as kittens when jongin was smaller than the older minseok.  but now, the gap was too big to ignore.

one was a british short-hair.  the other, a jaguar. 

there are times when even the big black cat endures the meticulous grooming session that minseok forces him into.  but at other times...

a huge paw gently presses on the top of the smaller cat's head.  minseok stops mid-lick.  his tiny paw had been holding jongin's back in place as minseok cleaned jongin's ear.  the tiny paw presses more firmly into jongin's glossy ebony fur.  tiny needle like claws reveal themselves and...

"ow!  hyung!"

"don't talk back you baby" the older retorts.

it's kind of a comical sight as the large jaguar pouts at being scolded and the tiny domestic cat resumes grooming with his eyes closed.  but through it all, jongin stays still.  there's no way the tiny claws are more than an annoyance to the jungle cat, but the larger cat of prey only moves to swish his tail.

kyungsoo's in the kitchen watching the scene play out in the sunroom before him.  junmyeon pokes his head into the living room, giving kyungsoo a quizzical look.

"should i do something?" junmyeon asks. "i heard growling."

but kyungsoo smirks, shaking his head.

"take another look" kyungsoo says, pointing his spatula at the two.

minseok's tail is curled like a question mark, but what makes junmyeon laugh in silence is the fact that jongin's tail completes the other half of a heart.

"yeah, they're fine."


End file.
